Timeline of Alzara
Timeline '1st Age' The Age of Creation *The Pantheon of the Phaedri battle the Prime Evils for control of the material plane of Alzara *The Prime Evils are defeated and banished to the Outer Ethereal Planes of Alzara, but several Phaedri are slain in the process *The remaining Phaedri begin shaping Alzara and creating the mortal races *The Elves, Dwarves, and Numinorai (Ancestors to Humans) appear on Alzara *The Phaedri create the Builders to serve as avatars and assistants in creating Alzara *Jealous of the harmonious world Orin created, the Phaedris Nyx creates the Orcs and Goblins by corrupting Numinorai and Elves *Various tribes of the Numinorai split, forming rival factions that war for territory *The Numinorai begin seeking more power and territory, wanting to rival their gods, the Phaedri *In a quest to obtain power, numerous Numinorai begin attacking the Builders in an attempt to steal knowledge and power from them. The Builders are all but wiped out *To cleanse the Numinorai, the Phaedri influence a tribe of Numinor by altering them, making the first humans which all others would descend *The first war, the War of Cleansing occurs, approximately 2000 years prior to the first recorded time keeping and the beginning of the second age. The Numinor are either eradicated or absorbed into the emerging Human culture *The ability for Humans to touch the Source begins to diminish *The Builder’s Sanctuaries, known as Harborages, fall into ruin and with them the secrets they contain *The elves begin splitting into their different subraces: The Wood Elves, the High Elves, and the Night Elves, the latter splitting into another subrace, the Dark Elves/Deep Elves, when Nyx tries to corrupt them *The first age ends '2nd Age' The Age of the Light 0 of the Light *The Second Age begins '3rd Age' The Age of the Dragon 2387 of the Dragon *Humanity comes into prominence, achieving the Steel Age *Humans and Elves forge an alliance known as the Covenant *Dwarven Clans sign the Treaty of Ameryst, halting conflict with the Elves *The Guardians of Alzara unite and create the floating citadel city of Atharan 2400 of the Dragon *The Covenant works to improve Alzara by working on many monumental projects set to make Alzara a better place 2422 of the Dragon *The Human nation of Guldor begins hoarding magical artifacts *The Human nation of Cyndar forms a secret alliance with Guldor *King Leonis of Cyndar unites the Orc and Troll tribes in Mira Esdoom 2524 of the Dragon *The Covenant and the Dwarven Clans are immersed in the War of Power with Cyndar and Guldor 2531 of the Dragon *The Dragon Clans split, siding with the various forces in the War of Power *The Red Dragon Mage, Vergon the Rage, destroys the land bridge between the Middle Sea and the Storm Ocean. The city of Ravendale is lost 2634 of the Dragon *The Arch Mage, Kellun, with the help of the Obsidian Tower, create the Blades of Power, enabling the Covenant to defeat their enemies **The Dragon clans clash along with Covenant forces, decimating the numbers of the Dragons *The Blades are entrusted to the Guardians of Alzara *Remnants of Guldor’s forces withdraw to the Doomar Wastes *The Guardians begin hunting down the Dragons allied with Cyndar and Guldor *The remaining Dragons of the world begin to wirthdraw into isolation *The War of Power ends 2650 of the Dragon *The Covenant splinters into independent nations *The end of the 3rd Age '4th Age' Age of the Crown 2678 of the Crown *The Elven nations begin to withdraw into their home territories *The Dwarves are embroiled in a civil war known as the War of the Hammers *The Gnomes and Halflings begin a withdrawn, peaceful co-existence with the Human nations *The Mages of the Obsidian Tower begin to split apart, forming different groups allied with various Human nations 2704 of the Crown *The Obsidian Tower is corrupted by unknown forces, forcing all remaining Mages to abandon the tower 2743 of the Crown *The School of Drindall is formed, the first school of magic to be organized after the fall of the Obsidian Tower 2751 of the Crown *The War of the Hammers concludes with the defeat of the Blackstone Clan. The Goldstorm Clan establishes itself as ruling Dwarven Clan. 2753 of the Crown *The Dwarven Clans begin the Steam Age throughout the Dwarven Kingdoms 2761 of the Crown *The Deep Woods are afflicted by an unknown disease which begins to slowly spread **The Deep Woods are renamed the Cursed Forest 2768 of the Crown *Remnants of the nation of Cyndar rally many evil races together and begin relocating them to Cyndar, Guldor, and the Cursed Forest *Cyndaran Forces claim the Obsidian Tower in the Cursed Forest 2774 of the Crown *The Goblins are suspected of working with the rising Cyndaran force. The War of Malice begins, involving several Human nations 2778 of the Crown *The Goblin hordes are driven to the Cursed Forest where the unified Human host encounters the Cyndaran forces for the first time. A terrible battle occurs and ends in a stalemate *All non-Cyndaran allied people are slaughtered or driven from the areas near the Cursed Forest 2775 of the Crown *The corruption of the Cursed Forest continues to spread outward *Guldor is fortified and absorbed by Cyndar, becoming the capital of the Cimmerian Horde *Cyndar’s capital is renamed Nightfall *The Elven Council of Eventide warns the nations of Alzara of the growing darkness within Cyndar 2778 of the Crown *The Guardians of Alzara begin a quest to unite the world’s forces against the rising Cimmerian Horde *The first Black Dragons seen in over 100 years begin to ravage the lands near the Cursed Forest 2781 of the Crown *The Last Alliance of men, elves, dwarves and gnomes forms on the Kaba Plains, south of the Cursed Forest, confronting the Cimmerian Horde. The Battle of Nadithor occurs, revealing the Cimmerian Lord, Tyranis. King Stindigar and Tyranis engage in mortal combat, both appearing to be slain *Cimmerian forces withdraw into the Cursed Forest, the Last Alliance in pursuit *The Battle of Gorkil occurs **A resurrected Tyranis returns to the field, followed by the Shadow Wraiths **The Guardian Rider, Arthyn “The Dragon” Thelmaer calls forth the power of the Blades of Power, leading the Last Alliance into battle **The Cimmerian forces are routed and defeated, with Tyranis and Shadow Wraiths banished to the nether realms **A lone assassin from Aven slays The Dragon with an arrow following the victory *The remains of the Last Alliance withdraw to their respective nations, limiting contact with each other *The War of Malice ends *The 4th Age Ends '5th Age' The Age of the Shadow 2783 of the Shadow *The Age of the Shadow begins *Corruption begins to run rampant across the world 2834 of the Shadow *Princess Rashara Greymane is born in Aven 2853 of the Shadow *Forces of both Ameryst, the Cimmerian Horde, and the Verdan begin a build-up, each in anticipation for war *The Arch Mage Theonis of Delphan discovers that the barriers between the material plane and the ethereal planes are weakening, possibly due to dark sorcery occurring in Doomar Category:History & Events